Everybody Wants Who?
by Beth Green
Summary: Tony owies, hospital visits, and a hint of something more. COMPLETE


**Title**: Everybody Wants Who?

**Author: **Beth Green

Tony's return to consciousness was, from his perspective, sudden and unexpected. He'd been on the way to question a suspect. Ziva and he had gotten out of the car. And then. . . Tony was lying flat on his back, and felt the gentle press of lips to his forehead, followed by the soft caress of a warm hand. He smiled and opened his eyes, immediately regretting doing so when he saw. . .

"McGee?" Rather than the outrage and offense he'd been going for, Tony's voice was more of a pathetic whine. His smile quickly morphed into a more appropriate frown as McGee leaned forward.

"Tony?"

The man in question gave a warning growl when McGee's anxiously fluttering hand approached. "Don't touch me."

McGee hurriedly backed off. "Of course, I wasn't thinking. Are you in pain? Should I get the nurse?"

Tony relaxed minutely as another piece of the puzzle fell into place. 'Nurse' meant hospital. At least that explained the 'where.' As for the rest of the questions he should be asking, his brain didn't feel prepared to gather any further information. His head felt as it were mired in the depths of a too-soft pillow, so that all input was perceived as fuzzy and distant. Tony watched disinterestedly as McGee turned away from the bed and toward the door.

A minute later, a second familiar figure approached. This time, Tony's smile was weak but genuine. "Abs."

The dark-haired visitor threw the upper half of her body across Tony's and enveloped him in a hug. "You're awake! Finally!"

As much as he welcomed the display of affection, his body protested the activity. He began to push weakly in an attempt to remove the source of his pain. Tony's eyes widened when one of his questing hands came into contact with a soft object that his sluggish mind informed him could only be a feminine breast. He was still trying to decide upon a further course of action when Abby stood up and away from the bed and offered an apology.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

Tony was definitely not. Before he could say so, another voice intruded, announcing the arrival of a third visitor.

Ziva declared, "Well, it looks as if the sleeping beast has awakened."

McGee corrected, "That's sleeping beauty. The room grew suddenly silent as all eyes turned upon the embarrassed agent. He reddened under their scrutiny. "That is, what I meant to say. . ."

Abby mercifully came to the rescue. She patted a hand along Tim's back. "That's okay, McGee, I know that when you saw me and Tony together you immediately thought of Beauty and the Beast." Abby's bright smile dimmed when Tony did not immediately jump in with the words she'd been expecting in response, 'I wouldn't call you a beast.'

She decided that a change of subject was in order. "We're just really glad to see you awake. But, I can see you're tired, so I guess we'd all better leave you to get better."

McGee wasted no time in saying "Goodbye," and headed out the door.

Abby and Ziva were slower to leave. Tony's eyes closed as the women turned away from the bed. He opened them again with effort, deciding to take one last admiring view of their backsides as they exited. He immediately wished that he hadn't bothered to expend the energy the activity required, when his last sight was of the two women affectionately holding hands. He gave in to the beckoning lure of a pain-free unconsciousness.

Some time later, Tony sensed another presence at his bedside. At first, all he could see was a blur of white. As his vision and consciousness improved, he uttered a startled, "Kate!"

The woman in question leaned over to place a gentle kiss upon his cheek, while one hand cradled his head so that he could not turn away. The injured man closed his eyes, knowing that when he opened them again, she'd be gone. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Kate was still there when he opened his eyes again. Tony wanted so much to believe what his eyes were telling him.

He whispered, "God, it's good to see you!"

Kate smiled affectionately. "It's good to see you, too." She lowered the bedrail and proceeded to sit comfortably close on the side of the bed. Taking one of Tony's hands in her own, she declared, "What's happened has made me realize how much I care for you."

Tony squeezed her hand, grateful for its solidity. "I care for you, too." He cursed his sluggish thoughts, when the only thing further he could think of to say was, "You know, the last time I saw you, you were wearing some kind of Catholic schoolgirl uniform."

Kate snorted derisively and abruptly stood up. "Tony, that was obviously one of your macho fantasies." She continued, "So is this. I mean, no nurse would wear a uniform this short," she lifted a foot upon the bed, displaying a well-shaped ankle and attractive legs as she continued, "or heels like this." She wiggled her foot, causing a noticeable surge in his libido.

Before Tony could act on his fantasy, Kate stood up and took a step away from the bed. "If you're looking for someone to play doctor with, you'll have to look elsewhere."

That was the last thought Tony could remember for quite some time afterward.

Fortunately, his next visitor was very real. He awoke to the familiar sight of Gibbs glaring down at him.

His voice still weak, Tony slurred, "H-hey, Boss."

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't you 'Hey Boss,' me. Even the rawest recruit knows when it's time to duck. You're lucky you've got a head injury, or I'd smack you hard enough to see stars."

Tony shrugged. "S'okay, I've seen plenty already."

The fierceness gone from his tone, Gibbs responded, "I know." Rather than seat himself in the chair at the bedside, Gibbs lowered the rail on the bed so that he could rest a hip along the side of the mattress.

Tony was exceedingly glad to have him there, more so when Gibbs reached out a hand to push a stray lock of hair away from Tony's eyes. Neither man felt the need for words, their eyes saying everything that needed to be said. Their intense silent communication was interrupted by the arrival of another visitor.

Tony was surprised to see Director Shepard.

She greeted him with a polite smile and a nod of her head. "Agent Dinozzo, it's good to see you looking so well."

Her smile softened as she addressed Gibbs. "Jethro, are you ready to go?"

To Tony, his boss' return smile resembled more of a grimace. Gibbs stood up. "Well, seeing as the chances of Tony getting blown up again while he's here in the hospital are pretty much nonexistent, I guess so." He reached out his hand to Tony, whose own hand lifted so that they met halfway. They held hands long enough that the Director began to shift uncomfortably, breaking the tension that had developed.

Gibbs gave Tony's hand one last squeeze. "Get well. Soon."

Tony nodded. "Got it boss." He watched sadly as the Director entwined her arm through Gibbs'. They left, neither turning to look back. Tony's head was throbbing and he closed his eyes, hoping for a return of blissful unconsciousness. He drifted off on a wave of pain, a lone tear drying unheeded and unnoticed where it had tracked down the planes of his face.

end


End file.
